A Thousand Years
by NinaHeartBroken
Summary: Naquela noite fria, Tino foi vencido pela sua curiosidade. - SuFin Presente de aniversário para a yuka-chan.


**Hetalia não me pertence. A música usada é A Thousand Years, da Christina Perri. Aconselho que a escutem enquanto leem.**  
**Enfim... Boa leitura~**

* * *

_Heart beats fast, colors and promises_

* * *

O vento passava pela janela, fazendo o barulho de um assobio. O finlandês, um pouco incomodado se revirou na cama. Estava frio e a coberta não parecia esquentá-lo o bastante - talvez devesse aceitar a oferta de Berwald e dormir na cama com ele.

Ao pensar nisso, Tino se remexeu novamente na cama, corando um pouco. Sentia-se um idiota por não ter coragem para ir se deitar com o sueco. Quantas noites já passaram juntos? - Bem, isso acontecia mais quando o finlandês estava cansado demais e acabava dormindo fora de sua cama, então acordava ao lado do outro.

Quantas vezes já ficou abraçado ao outro porque sentia frio? - Na verdade, Tino se mantinha quieto até começar a tremer de frio, então o sueco abria seu sobretudo e o abraçava, colocando-o dentro da roupa quente. Então o finlandês sentiu suas bochechas queimarem um pouco ao se lembrar disso.

— Talvez... Eu poderia pegar um cobertor no quarto dele... — O finlandês sorriu um pouco nervoso, então se levantou da cama, tremendo um pouco ao sentir o frio que estava fora das cobertas.

* * *

_How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

* * *

Tino tomou cuidado para não fazer muito barulho ao passar pelo corredor. Caso pisasse forte demais, o dinamarquês poderia acordar e tentar atingi-lo com o machado de novo, achando que era um ladrão.

Assim que chegou na porta, pensou se devia bater antes de entrar. Talvez Berwald poderia estar acordado, então o finlandês o atrapalharia e ficaria com vergonha demais...

"São três da manhã, tenha dó", o subconsciente dele falou em sua cabeça. E tinha razão, tudo que o ele precisava fazer era entrar no quarto e pegar o cobertor. Então, respirando fundo, abriu a porta do quarto, tomando cuidado para que ela não rangesse.

* * *

_But watching you stand alone..._

* * *

Andou com passos leves até o guarda-roupa do sueco. Onde ele colocava os cobertores mesmo? Abriu uma de suas gavetas, encontrando suas roupas costumeiras. Abriu a outra - calças. Presumiu que suas roupas estavam na próxima gaveta, então não a abriu.

Se levantou e foi para o lado, abrindo um caixote que o sueco tinha feito - as cobertas estavam lá. Então o finlandês escolheu uma que o agradasse e, com cuidado, fechou o caixote, tentando não fazer barulho.

Sua intenção era sair do quarto sem olhar para o outro - achava desrespeitoso ver os outros dormirem -, mas não conseguiu evitar. O sueco tinha uma das mãos largada na barriga e outra ao lado de sua cabeça. Em seu rosto, uma expressão serena.

Mas uma coisa incomodou Tino... Berwald parecia sozinho.

* * *

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

* * *

Permaneceu parado, olhando para o outro. Apesar da serenidade que o sueco aparentava, aquela idéia incomodou o finlandês. Será que Berwald realmente se sentia sozinho? O sueco e os outros nórdicos se davam bem - apesar das provocações de Aleksander, claro -, mas nunca pode dizer que ele foi próximo mesmo de alguém.

Por um momento, Tino pensou que era apenas impressão sua, mas então se lembrou de que era a pessoa mais próxima do outro. E, bem, mesmo com o apelido que Berwald o deu - e que fez Peter o chamar de mãe durante algumas semanas -, o finlandês gostava de ficar perto dele.

Então se aproximou um pouco da cama do sueco. Prendeu sua respiração, tinha medo que o mínimo som acordasse o maior. Se aproximou com passos lentos, mas parou. Ele definitivamente não devia estar ali, vendo o outro dormir, era errado...

* * *

_...One step closer..._

* * *

Mas não queria sair. Deixou o cobertor no chão e se sentou no pequeno espaço que tinha entre Berwald e a beirada da cama. Agora, mais perto, o finlandês poderia ver o rosto do outro. Apesar de sua expressão séria, o sueco parecia sorrir enquanto dormia.

Tino fechou as mãos em punho, resistindo ao impulso de tocá-lo. Qual foi a última vez que tocou o sueco mesmo? Ele sempre estava usando aquele sobretudo e luvas... E quando não, continuava com roupas fechadas. E mesmo se não usasse, Tino provavelmente teria vergonha de ficar muito próximo a ele.

* * *

_Time stands still, beauty in all she is_

* * *

Um pouco tímido, o finlandês tocou a mão de Berwald - estava um pouco mais quente que a sua. Olhou para o sueco, certificando-se de que ele estava dormindo. Então voltou a olhar para a mão do outro. Distraidamente, acariciou-a com seu polegar, respirando fundo.

Tino sentiu suas bochechas queimarem mais. O que ele estava fazendo lá? Se Berwald acordasse, o que o menor falaria? "Vim me certificar de que você estava dormindo bem?" Ele estava nervoso. Respirou fundo, tentando manter a calma, então voltou a olhar para o rosto do sueco.

Seus cabelos, como eram curtos, mantinham-se em ordem mesmo quando ele dormia. Sem os óculos, Berwald parecia mais, digamos, inofensivo. Seu rosto tinha traços masculinos e, ao mesmo tempo, delicados. Sua pele parecia macia...

* * *

_I will be brave, I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me_

* * *

Aproximou-se um pouco dele, um pouco receoso. Talvez, se ele tivesse cuidado e fosse delicado, conseguiria passar a mão sobre o rosto do outro sem acordá-lo. Engolindo seco e prendendo a respiração novamente, o finlandês estendeu a mão, tocando levemente a bochecha do sueco.

Por um segundo, pensou que ele fosse acordar. Apertou os olhos e esperou ouvir a voz do outro, mas apenas escutou um suspiro. Abriu um os olhos, curioso - Berwald ainda estava dormindo. Poderia ter ido embora naquele momento... Mas tinha que aproveitar.

* * *

_Every breath, every hour has come to this_

* * *

Então, com cuidado, repousou toda sua mão na face do sueco. Sorrindo levemente, acariciou sua bocecha com o polegar. Berwald era tão bonito. Apesar de ser tão sério e, algumas vezes, assustador, ele era lindo. E por mais que aquilo constrangesse o finlandês... Ele tinha assumir que se sentia seriamente atraído pelo outro.

Suspirando, Tino mordeu seu lábio inferior e olhou para a boca do outro. O sueco tinha lábios finos, mas com belos traços. O finlandês então tirou a mão do rosto dele, mas começou a contornar a sua boca com o indicador, tomando cuidado para que não fizesse cócegas nele. Eram tão macios...

Então encostou aquele mesmo indicador em sua boca, fechando os olhos.

* * *

_...One step closer..._

* * *

Tinha que ir embora. Tinha que correr do quarto de Berwald, se enrolar no cobertor e ficar naquela cama durante o resto da noite e, talvez, o dia seguinte inteiro. Mas não, ele queria continuar. Queria tentar. Mesmo que o outro acordasse.

Então Tino apoiou uma mão no travesseiro do sueco, prendendo sua respiração e aproximando seu rosto. Quando seus rostos estavam quase tocando, o finlandês percebeu uma coisa...

Os olhos de Berwald não estavam fechados. O sueco estava apenas com eles semicerrados, e Tino podia ver o azul dos olhos do maior o encarando. Sentiu seu rosto esquentar... Mas precisava continuar. Então aproximou mais seu rosto, fechando seus olhos ao sentir seus lábios sobre o calor dos do outro nórdico.

* * *

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

* * *

Um beijo casto. Apenas o toque dos lábios dos dois. Poderia ser apenas o que Tino precisava, mas ele ansiava por mais. Então, respirando fundo, beijou novamente o sueco - dessa vez, sua língua tomou passagem pela boca do outro.

Sentiu uma mão tocar sua cintura e a outra, seu rosto. Para não perder o equilíbrio, o finlandês apenas apoiou suas mãos nos ombros de Berwald. Aquele certamente não fora um beijo de curiosidade. Tinha algo mais. Os dois sentiam algo aquecer seus corações com aquele beijo. E quando se separaram, estavam sem reação.

* * *

_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you... For a thousand years_

* * *

Tino, envergonhado do que tinha feito, se apressou em levantar. Mas antes que pudesse começar a andar em direção à porta, o sueco segurou a beirada de sua blusa, se sentando na cama. Tino se virou e Berwald estava o olhando. E, bem, de forma diferente. Ele não estava assustador...

— Durma aqui. — Não era uma ordem... Era um pedido. Berwald estava pedindo para Tino ficar com ele, para que o finlandês passasse a noite com ele lá.

Bem... Estava frio. Uma noite não faria problema.

* * *

_...I'll love you for a thousand more._

* * *

**Apesar de realmente não saber escrever com os nórdicos (e com esse casal, ainda por cima), eu até gostei do resultado, é.**  
**Enfim, yuka, espero que goste. **  
**Reviews, sim?**


End file.
